


Just a phone call away

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Rhett is lonely. Link is working. They both like to talk. So, why not see what happens?Partially inspired by its_mike_kapufty’s wonderful story “You have (1) new message”





	1. Thursday: July 13, 2017 (6:43pm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).



> The majority of this story is told over phone calls. Please let me know what you think as you read along. I hope that you enjoy. This is the first time I have written a story in this way.

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?"

"I'm sorry...what was your name?"

"Link. Nice to talk to you."

"Oh, I get it. Makes sense to have a fake name when talking to people. Keeps the anonymity on both sides. You don't know me from a hole in the wall either."

"Haha. No, my name is actually Link. Short for Lincoln. My parents were hippies."

"Hmm. Would have thought hippies would be more into calling their kid Rainbow or something."

"Nah, that's my sister's name. Really makes it hard for her making a living as a truck driver. None of the other truckers take her seriously."

"Ha ha. Your sister sounds like quite a lady."

"Actually she isn't. Made her up. I'm an only child."

"I...I feel so used, Link. Here I am thinking that I might be getting a date with a hot girl trucker. Was about to throw this phone number away and everything."

"Sorry about that. I promise from this point on I'll not make up any incredibly cool siblings."

"I'll take you at your word on that. Haha."

"So, what got you calling in today?"

"Hmm...well, my job is one of those super progressive 'let's all get in touch with our feelings' type of places. Gave us a bunch of pamphlets connected with our health insurance for mental and physical wellness and stuff. Not really into Pilates and not feeling like a life coach is the way to go, so called y'all up instead."

"Well, I'm here to talk with you about whatever you like. We're primarily love advice counselors but that isn't an absolute."

“Good to know. Not really interested in the love thing lately. Been divorced for a few years now. Work is my only date nowadays.”

“Nothing wrong with working until you make the choice to do something else, if anything. “

“Yup. That’s what I think too. So...what do you usually do at your job? Just talk to people about their dating habits?”

“Sure, that happens. Mostly though we are a ear to bend about problems.”

“Like a rent-a-friend?”

“Haha. No, nothing that overt. It’s volunteer anyway. We don’t get paid.”

“Wait, wait. You don’t get paid for talking on the phone? Are you doing this for college credit or something?”

“Yes and no. More for those wanting to eventually get into the therapy field or counseling. It’s a way to get your foot in the door into the field and help people at the same time.”

“Ah, ok. So, how long have you been workin’ or...should I say not workin’?”

“About three months. I really like it so far.”

“Have any crazy people call you?”

“No, nothing too crazy. Most times people just want to just chat. Have someone on the other end of the phone that cares about what they have to say.”

“Sounds like you really care about what you do.”

“I do. I really like talking to people.”

“Yeah, I can tell that. Anyway...since you do like talking to people, mind if we talk about my job a little now? Think I feel slightly more comfortable spilling my guts to a guy named Lincoln now.”

“Haha. Sure. We can talk about anything you want to, and for the record you don’t have to ask permission.”

“Right, right. Sorry I’m kind of new to this way of expressing my thoughts. More of a talk to a person face to face kind of a guy, if that makes sense.”

“Totally does.”

“So...my job...”

“Yes?”

“My boss has been really acting stressed out lately. Expecting us to do as much overtime as he is. I like my job. Love it if I really...but the last few weeks have been hell.”

“I see. Have you talked to your HR department?”

“Afraid we don’t really have a real HR person there. We kind of just work things out on our own. It’s a fairly small company.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Thing is...I know that my boss is a good guy. Just overworked. Should I just, I dunno, try to just talk to him or something?”

“Do you feel comfortable enough with your working relationship with him to do that?”

“Yeah...maybe. I’m not too sure.”

“It’s up to if you feel comfortable with doing that. If you do then I would definitely recommend that.”

“Ok. I’ll give it a go. Got nothing to lose but my job, right?”

“Oh no. Please don’t try that if you think that - ”

“I’m just pulling your leg, man. I think I’ll be fine with talking to my boss. Thanks for the talk, Link. You’re pretty nice to talk to.”

“Thanks. So are you.”

“Maybe I’ll call y’all again if I’m having trouble with my job, or you know..something else.”

“Sure. We’re here to listen. We’re available 24/7. Just give us a call if you need us.”

“Thanks. Yeah...maybe I will.”

*call disconnects*


	2. Monday: July 17, 2017 (3:22pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read and comment!

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?"

"Wow man, you know how many phone calls it took to finally get to you?"

"Oh? I'm sorry about that. I'm in a call center and we don't have direct extensions available for callers. I assume we've talked before?"

"Sure have. Gave me a good screamin' at for cheating on my wife with her younger sister."

"Wait..what?"

"Hahaha. I'm just kiddin' with you, man. Not even close to the conversation we had. It was about my boss acting all stressed out. Said I should just talk to him."

"Oh yeah! I do remember talking to you about that. How did things go? Were you all able to talk?"

"Mmmhm, sure did. Went real well. Old goat actually apologized. Darn near would have fallen out of my chair if I had been sitting at the time."

"Haha. That's great to hear."

"Yup, so wanted to give a call back and thank you, Mr. Lincoln Mended Hearts Love Line, if that's your  _real_  last name..."

"Hahaha, no it isn't."

 "But it would look amazing on a business card, wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm, amazing...and long."

"I hope that you are realizing how much pain it is causing me to not make a 'that's what she said' joke, right?"

"I kind of figured my mistake after it came out of my mouth."

"...and another joke is now being restrained. Calling you is bad for my dirty sense of humor, Link."

"Heh, I've been told worse."

"Hahaha. Noted and saved for later. So...I wanted to ask you something else, but I'm worried about it coming across as creepy."

"Well, I've heard a lot of things here, so I'm pretty hard to rattle. What's the question?"

"I get that you're in a call center and stuff, and I don't mind calling in a bit to try to reach you, but...what hours do you work, just so it gives me at least a fighting chance to get a hold of you?"

"Oh! That's not a creepy question at all. We are allowed to give out or work hours and days to clients."

"Work hours and days? Clients? Are you  _sure_  I'm not calling an escort line? Makes the whole 'love line' part carry a whole new meaning..."

"Haha. I can promise you that it's not."

"Actually, part of me is a little disappointed. With as much as I'm working I could use the simplicity of not having to go out to the bar. It always smells of cheap liquor and really bad life choices."

"I can understand that, but there are other places to meet people than bars."

"True. Guess I just never really have thought to look in other places. Have real particular tastes in girls, and...yeah, now that I take more than a moment to think about it, bars aren't really where I would find what I'm looking for."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I like really smart ladies. Can keep up with me in conversations. Thinks my silly jokes are just funny enough not to fake laugh at them. Calls me out when I do something dumb or reckless. Sweet and caring, but can be sexy when the time is right for it. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure does."

"Doesn't sound like the type who would just walk into  _The Lucky Dog_  all of the sudden though, does it?"

"Hmmm, well I can say that it's been a while since I found myself in a dive bar, so I can't really comment."

"...not saying I  _shouldn't_  keep looking at hole in wall watering holes, though..."

"Nope, not saying that. Not saying you have to  _do_  or  _not do_ anything you don't want to."

"So...what are you saying then? You're supposed to, you know, give me advice, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but it sounds like at least in this situation you have a really good idea as to what you're looking for in a partner. As far as  _where_  you can go, I personally don't ever think it's ever a good idea to leave any places out when it comes to finding someone. As long as there is mutual attraction and comfort between two people, then give it a try. It's the person you meet, and not the setting that matters in the end."

"Hmmm, I like that way of thinking. Also, how did you know that  _The Lucky Dog_  was a dive bar? You local?"

"No, but I used to live in Raleigh, and unless _Lucky Dog_  somehow found a way to franchise their horrible onion rings, I assumed that they were still in the same place."

"Nope. Still on North 15th and Clarksdale Ave, and oh my god, you were crazy enough to eat those rings? You must have a stomach made of cast iron."

"Only back during my college days. Now I barely can get down anything that isn't doused in peanut butter or can't be poured over milk. It's the simple things that make a man happy."

"Amen to that, brother."

"Yeap. Nice to hear the accent again from my childhood though. Makes me miss home."

"Hahaha. Guess I need to make a point of calling you more often. Won't even make you wait on hold or have to hang up and call back twenty times just to get me either."

"Oh man. Did you really call back twenty times?"

"Nah, man. Just exaggerating. A little bit. Felt bad about hanging up on the last girl, though. She called me back worried that I was suicidal or something. Think I scared her half to death."

"Ah. Yeah, that's standard protocol when we have multiple hang ups or the same number calls multiple times. We don't connect anything with the police unless we have real proper cause, but we still call back to see if we can assist."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, now that I remember it says that in the recording when you're on hold. I talked to her for a few minutes. Told her that I was trying to reach you. She put something in under my phone number to flag it that I like talking to you if you're available."

"You know what? I didn't give you my work hours and days like you asked!"

"Man, you're right! Got so wrapped up in talkin'. Too funny. Hahaha."

"Yeap. I'm here from Monday - Friday from 9:00am - 5:00pm pacific standard time. I have on call hours on Saturday."

"Pacific Standard huh? So you're on the west coast?"

"Yes I am."

".....far way from North Carolina, Link."

"Yeah, it is..."

"Sounds like an interesting story. Maybe you'll tell me about it one day."

"It's really not that interesting, but yeah, I can if you're wanting to know."

"Hmm..I'll note that and save it for later too. Nice talking to you, Link."

"You too."

*call disconnects*


	3. Friday: July 28, 2017 (4:18pm)

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?"

"All right! Only four hang ups and call backs today.  I consider that to be progress."

"Hahaha. Hey! Nice hearing from you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Lincoln. How's the world been treating my favorite phone guy?"

"Is...is that my official title? Because if it is, I am expecting those business cards you said I was getting at some point to have that on it."

"Haha. I can definitely get that added on. The cards will be in the mail within the next 7-10 business days."

"I need a tracking number, please."

"Hmmm, well, tracking numbers cost extra...it may take more time to come up with that type of money. "

"Plus then you would have to _actually_ mail me something."

"Also very true. Hahaha."

"Dubious business cards aside, how have you been?"

"I've..I'm doin' okay."

"The slight hesitation tells my super listening Spidey ears a little different. Want to talk about it?"

"...yeah, I guess that I do. And did you just low key call yourself Spiderman?"

"I might have, yes. What's going on?"

"You...this line is confidential, right?"

"Sure is."

"Yeah, I know that...your phone recordings say as much. Just...I'd rather hear it from you...or  what I mean, I'd rather hear that from a real person."

"Completely understandable."

"So, I took your advice. Well, at least I listened to you about trying to get out there in the world. Ended up meeting a really nice girl at a local book store I go to. Was kind of shocked that I was the one approached. First I thought she was thinkin' that I worked there. Kind of put my foot in my mouth."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Hahaha. Was nose deep in a copy of a music anthology and thought she asked my where the restroom was. I told her in the back to the left without even looking up. Rude as heck, now that I think back at it. She giggled and then that he me looking up into the prettiest hazel eyes I'd ever seen, Link. Like...dazzling. She repeated her question. Had asked me where I had been the last few times she had shopped here."

"That's...wow, really sweet."

"It was. Honestly it threw me off my game...not that I had any real game so to speak of anyway. We chatted for a bit about books, and then she asked me out to a movie and dinner."

"That's great! How did the date go?"

"Well, that's just the thing. I haven't had it yet. It's later tonight, and I...this is gonna sound stupid, but I think I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Oh, well that can happen, but I think that you'll have a great time with her."

"Look, I'm going to level with you, and I'm pretty sure that this is what they call overboarding? Overwatching?"

"I think that you mean oversharing, and it's fine. That's part of why I'm here."

"Thanks...but, yeah...it's been a long time since I...well, since my ex I haven't even been this worried about impressing someone. What if I end up acting like an idiot? My track record for saying dumb things isn't good with this girl."

"I don't believe that you will act like anything but the kind, funny and engaging person that you naturally are. She approached you because there was something about you that made her feel comfortable enough to try to get to know you better. That says a lot."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Just be yourself and try to relax. Just enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, I think that I can do that. Is it all right if I call back if I need a shoulder to cry on if she ends up being a serial killer and I just escape being her 50th victim?"

"Of course, but it sounds like that isn't the type of excitement you were wanting."

"Well, guess that would depend if I was already at her house or not. Hahaha."

"Oh my gosh, you did not just say that."

"Your voice sounds muffled, Link. Are you face palming right now?"

"Yes...yes I am."

"This is a great sign for the rest of the night, then! Thanks for the chat. Let me get myself off the dang phone and off to get showered and dressed with my date with a killer."

"That honestly sounds like a Made for TV Movie."

"It might be, man. I never told you what I actually did for a living. Talk to you later, Link."

"Hahaha. Talk to you later."

*call disconnects*


	4. Tuesday: August 1, 2017 (2:25pm)

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?" 

"You know what's the weirdest thing about all of this?"

"Hey, man! It's good to hear your voice."

"Hahaha. Thanks."

"What weird thing are we talking about?"

"My date with Gina. It went really well."

"That's...that's not weird is it? Isn't that what you _wanted_ to happen?" 

"Yeah, yeah...of course! Weird thing is what we talked about most of the time."

"Oh?"

"You."

"Wait, what? Me?!"

"Hey hey there. Calm down there, Linkster. It isn't that weird. Hahaha. Gina just asked me a little bit about my friends and family. You know, just small talk, and I mentioned you as being a friend. I hope that was all right."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Yeah, well....anyway we ended up talking a bit about your job. She seemed really impressed that I reached out to y'all when I was getting frustrated about my boss and such. She's a really nice girl."

"That's really great."

"Then, it kind of dawned on my while I was talking to her that I don't think that I ever told you my name. Crazy right? I'm gushing about you to my future girlfriend and I didn't even introduce myself to you. Kind of thing you see in those cheesy romantic comedies, huh?

"Well, yes...if we were the one's dating I could see that. Hahaha."

"Ah man, why'd you have to go and make it weird? Dang it. Now I'm not so sure I want to tell you my name."

"Haha. Sorry about that. Awkward is kind of my fall back position with everything. But seriously, you are under no obligation to tell me your - "

"Rhett."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hahaha. I said Rhett. The name's Rhett."

"Oh! Ok. Nice to meet you Rhett. I mean, well not _meet_ you, but...you know what I mean."

"Anyone tell ya that you're kind of adorable sounding when you're flustered, Link."

"Ok, wow. _Now_ who's making it weird?"

"Hahaha. Fair enough, man. Maybe I should get back to talking about Gina?"

"Sure, of course. Did you all end up going anywhere special? Like to the movies or something like that?"

"Nah man, that's too simple for me. Like to give the people crazy enough to date me a thrill or two right from the start. I took her white water rafting."

"Oh, for the love of God..."

"Hahahaha. That's what she said too! Just a little more, you know, high pitched."

"Haha. How did she like it?"

"Before or after she hit me in the shoulder with her purse?"

"Oh no…"

"Hahaha. I was able to dodge enough of the impact for it not to stop me opening up the car door for her to inside. After the initial shock wore off she had a great time. Smiling from ear to ear...when she wasn't screaming her head off, of course."

"Of course."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, but I'll just assume that it's a bad connection. Hahaha."

"Haha."

"After we got her back to her place she so she can get on some dry clothes and gussy herself up, I took her to a nice seafood restaurant in town. Was able to meet her cat and everything."

"Wow, you got to meet her pet? That's a huge deal, Rhett. She really must think that you're a great guy."

"You sound startled, man. I am a great guy! Have a friend I call who tells me that all of the time. I trust his judgement, so I'm giving this all the effort I can."

"Hahaha. Well, it's nice that you trust your friend so much."

"He's a good guy. Helps me out even though we've only talked a few times. Pretty dang funny too, even though he's got the name of a dead president."

"Hey!"

"Hahahaha. But really, thanks for all of the talks. I'm planning on taking Gina out again later this week. She made me promise to have it be something normal."

"And are you planning on keeping that promise?"

"Sure...sure."

"Rhett…"

"What? I will! Promise!"

"There is _way_ too much of a smile in your voice for me to believe that, you know."

"...Burlesque shows were _very_ normal in the early 1900s."

"Oh my god..."

"Hahaha. You give me a task, and I'll turn it sideways, Link. She needs to embrace this fact about me. But don't worry your little head 'bout anything. I'll talk to her about it before I get the tickets. Naked ladies on stage and whitewater spills are two different animals."

"Naked ladies on stage and whitewater spills are two different animals...I think that I need that placed on my gravestone."

"Hahaha. Deal! If you happen to die in North Carolina I'll see what I can do. Granite or marble?"

"Marble of course. Naked ladies should always be as classy as possible."

"Hahaha. I knew I liked talking to you for a reason. Wish Gina would roll with my jokes as well as you do."

"Give her time, man. It's only been one date."

"Eh, time are for clocks and people who don't know what the heck they want. buddyroll. I'm neither of those things. Just ain't in my DNA."

"That I can appreciate. I hope your second date goes well, regardless of the location."

"Thanks man. I think that it'll go all right. I'm really excited. Best I've felt in a while. I'll give you a call afterwards. Let you know if she got a bigger purse to hit me with this time. Hahaha."

"Absolutely."

*call disconnects*


	5. Wednesday: August 9, 2017 (12:33pm)

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?"

"Link!"

"Rhett?!"

"The one and only. Hahahaha."

"I think that _Gone With the Wind_ would beg to differ with you there."

"Yeah, yeah...not the first time that I've heard that."

"Hahaha. There could be worse, I guess? Look at my name."

"True, very true there. But I like you name, just like I like mine. Hell, Rhett Butler was played by Clark Gable. Can't get no more regal than that, man."

"You realize that you just southerned the heck out of that last line, right? Kind of take the regal part out of the entire thing."

"It's a statement with tons of layers, my friend. Deep and well tailored, just like me."

"Does Gina know that your head is this big, or do you just make sure to always wear a hat whenever you see her?"

"Hahaha. She's rolled her eyes at a few of my more quirky comments,  but so far she hasn't run away yet. That might be because of the size of her purses though. Slows her down."

"So...should I take that as you getting smacked about the whole stripper date?"

"The name of it Burlesque, Mr. Lincoln. _Bur-lesques_. and as a matter of fact, she loved goin' with me!"

"Really?"

"Hahahaha. I love making you have to think differently about things, buddyroll. It's like my new favorite hobby. Well, that and making Gina want to hit me with her purse. I think I'm almost a _little_ too into it."

"You know, there are fetishes out there that you may want to look into..."

"Wow man! Hahaha. You actually made my face turn red with that one! I don't know if I like this side of feeling all blushy."

"That's another fetish, by the way. Hahaha."

"Hahahaha. Oh, man..."

"Did you both get food after the show?"

"No, there was a dinner along with a show. Had a full spread. Beans and steak. Lobster..."

"Did...did you just say _beans_ in front of steak and lobster?"

"Yeah."

"You do know that you usually put the best thing you ate at the front of the list, right?"

"I am _very_ aware of this, Linkster."

"That tells me a lot about your food choices."

"Hey man! Beans are nature's way of saying thank you for having opposable thumbs. My cupboard is just filled with the heavenly things."

"I'm sure there's a fetish for that too."

"Hahaha. I'll have to check it out after the other ones we discussed."

"Oh jeez."

"Hahaha. Anyway, Gina and I are having another date this Friday. Think that I'm going to ask her if she wants to make this a permanent thing."

"Wow, Rhett. That's great! I'm sure that she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, me too. You...you don't think it's too soon do you? It'll only be our third date and you know, don't want to scare her off."

"Rhett, you already took her whitewater rafting and to a Burlesque show. I don't think that she _can_ be scared off."

"Oh yeah, hahaha. Guess you're right."

"And even if she is wanting to take it slow, you seem like the type of person who is willing to do that for her."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, then there you go! Just umm, if I can offer a little bit of advice."

"That's why I call you, buddy. Hahaha."

"Maybe just ask her to be your girlfriend over something like a nice dinner? Let her focus on you and not anything else."

"Hmmm, yeah. That makes sense, man. I'll do that."

"Great."

"By the way, just  because I didn't ask before, what do you look like?"

"What do I look like?"

"Damn, must be an echo in here. Haha. Yeah, man. Just been wondering lately. I'll start so it's not too off putting. I'm tall with green eyes and light brown hair."

"Really? Huh."

"Haha. What?"

"That's...pretty much how I pictured you is all. Probably have a beard too."

"Haha. Yes, I do. You got video cameras lookin' at me?"

"No, hahaha. Your voice just has that type of look in my mind is all."

"Ok, let me try."

"Pardon?"

"I'm gonna try to guess what you look like too."

"Hahaha. Ok."

"Give me a minute to really visualize."

"Oh boy. Ok."

"Got it! Blue eyes and blonde hair. Like that crazy light blonde hair that you see on typical dye jobs, but yours is natural. You're tall too, but not as tall as me. Not many people are. Haha. Slender and tanned from all those beaches. How'd I do."

"Not bad, but you were really wrong on the hair color."

"Aww, dang it."

"Dark brown. Almost black."

Yeap. I was way off. Haha. Anything else I miss?"

"No, other than that I wear glasses."

"Man! Hadn't even thought about things like that!"

"Unfortunately I don't have a choice but to think about my glasses, or I'd lose them all of the time. Hahaha."

"So, with everything else I said you sound like a good looking guy there, Mr. Lincoln. Might have turned my head if I was a lady."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Hahaha. It was meant as a compliment. Really it was."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Oh crap. That's Gina on the line. I gotta go. Talk to you later, Link."

"Haha. Talk to you later, Rhett."

*call disconnects*


	6. Friday: August 11, 2017 (1:05pm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for being so patient while I got back into this story. Please leave comments and kudos if you feel like they are deserved. Thanks! ❤️

"The Mended Heart Love Line, where listening ears are only just a phone call away. This is Link. How may I help you today?"

"Hey buddyroll!"

"Rhett! Hey man."

"Gina said yes to being more serious. I'm on top of the world!"

"Haha. That's great, Rhett."

"Yeah. Can't wait to take her out on our first date as an actual boyfriend."

"You sound like it's a new job title."

"Well, yeah. It kind of is. I take relationships seriously, Link. Not one to really go for someone or something unless I really want it "

"Makes sense. Do you have a first official going steady date in mind?"

"Sure do! Decided to go with a classic. Dinner and a movie next Saturday."

"Wow Rhett...I'm surprised."

"Hahaha. I know. You were expecting something a little more out there, huh?"

"Haha. Yes. I guess a little bit."

"Yeah, but I decided to take your advice about not scaring her off too fast. Ease her into the madness of dating a man like me."

"She's in for a wild ride."

"Was...was that a sex joke?"

"What?! Oh gosh, no! I didn't know it could come across like - "

"Haha. I'm just messing with you man. Nothing wrong with some innuendo among friends."

"Oh geez."

"Haha. I can feel the heat from your blush over the phone, buddy. Feels toasty."

"...shut up."

"Hahahahaha."

"How has your job been doing?"

"Your changing topics has been noted, and work has been fine. How about you? Any interesting people call in?"

"A few. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

"So...getting back on the previous topic..."

"Dang it, Rhett. You're killing me..."

"Haha. Can't help it! Your blushing is my new favorite thing. Feels like I finally get to do some of the teasing for a change. My older brother would rag me to death about me getting uncomfortable about dating. Time I paid it forward, so to speak."

"You have big brother?"

"Older... _not_ bigger, but yes."

"Right...forget you were an alleged giraffe."

"Hey now! I swear to you I'm as tall as I claim! Can even see over clouds on certain days."

"You have huge blue ox too?"

"...I'm _totally_ making that into a sex joke."

"Ahh! No! That was a reference to - "

"Haha. I know you were talking about Paul Bunyan. I could get used to you getting all embarrassed."

"Oh, great. Haha."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, I have a stepsister, but other than that, no."

"And she never used to mess with you about girls you liked?"

"No...that was never...umm, no."

"Link? Did I say something to make this weird?"

"No, nothing like that. It's...you know what? It's not like it's anything to keep hidden. I like who I am, so...she did used to tease me about my crushes...but..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"...it doesn't matter which gender you like, man. I shouldn't have assumed..."

"No, no...it's fine. Just.. being gay isn't something that I ever scream out into the wild. Even in California. It's just part of who I am. Like my being ticklish or loving peanut butter."

"Wow....I've never heard someone's talk about their sexuality in such an adorable way."

"Hahahaha. I guess I never thought about it like that."

"You're gonna make some guy real lucky, Link. Seriously."

"Thanks Rhett."

"Still going to mess with you, though."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Haha. Talk to you later, Link."

"You too."

*call disconnects*


End file.
